A Friend Came Back A BajanCanadian Fanfic
by LivxMagcon
Summary: Bella had moved away and forgot about Mitch but when she moves back to Montreal, Canada she thinks she is miles away from her best friend but really she is next door to him. Bella doesn't recognize Mitch but soon finds out it's him. Then Mitch tells Bella that he likes her. Does Bella like him back or do they just stay friends?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I am sorry that I haven't been updating as much. I was taking a little break and here I am. So for this new story I decided that I wasn't going to have any characters travel to minecraft. But it still sounds pretty cool to me. Anyway so I hope you enjoy this new story. Peace ~DolphinLiv**

A Friend Came Back; A BajanCanadian Fanfic  
>-Prologue-<p>

Mitch and I have been friends since we were 6. We were like brother and sister. We had fun hanging out together as friends. People have told us we would be very cute together as a couple. I ignored them. We were best friends the day I left. I didn't want to leave my friends at school. I was happy in Canada with Mitch and everyone else. I didn't want to leave them or make new friends. I had everything I wanted here in Canada. I had to leave because my day got transferred to a new place for his job. We left Canada and lived in the US for about 3 years. I was 16 at the time. I was in high school with my best friend, but we moved anyway. Everyone thought I was weird in Washington. I didn't have many friends. Plus I am shy and a quiet girl. No one wanted to be my friend. Who would want a friend who's nerdy and shy? Well that's me. One certain girl did like me for who I am. Her name was Claire. We became pretty good friends. We had fun together in and out of school. The memory of Mitch disappeared. I had forgotten about him, forever. Since I had no contact with him, we never chatted again. A couple years later, a few months after I turned 19, I got the news that we were moving again. Luckily, I was out of high school, but the bad part was that I had to say goodbye to Claire. She was my best friend. I loved her and I didn't want to say goodbye. We had to go to Canada. My dad transferred back so now we have to go. I didn't want to leave. I got comfortable to Washington and now we have to leave. I cried again for hours. I asked a million times if we could stay. They always replied with no. And here I am today in my new apartment. My parents made me move out. They chose the closest hotel to my old 'new' house. I actually loved Montreal, Canada. It's beautiful and the people are nice. I think I'm miles and miles away from my best friend, but he is really next door but I don't recognize it. I had forgotten about Mitch a very long time ago. But really happens is a shocker. I didn't know this happened to us after we shared memories and started to date. What happens and happened to Mitch and I will be reviled soon.

**I hope you guys like the start of this new story! If you are confused I will explain who 'I' is in the first chapter, Sorry! I will be updating Bajan's Girl later today. Favorite. Review. I am also going to need some OC's. Here is what you need.**

_Name (First and Last):  
>Age (Around 19):<br>__(Only girls)__Personality:  
>Backstory:<br>__Looks:  
>Everyday:<br>Formal:  
>Sleepwear:<br>Swimwear:__Hobbies:  
>Likes:<br>Dislikes:__How they met me (in Montreal):_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy 4th of July. I feel like this story is going to be a little bit easier than _Bajan's Girl_ for right now so I'm going to focus a little here for now. Well anyway enjoy this new chapter. Peace ~ DolphinLiv**

A Friend Came Back; A BajanCanadian Fanfic  
>-Chapter 1-<p>

I was so happy I was living by myself. I didn't have to deal with my crazy parents and siblings. I was tired of moving and loosing best friends. Now I am alone with no friends and out of high school. All I had left for friends was YouTube, my subscribers. I wasn't that popular on YouTube, about 1k subscribers. My luck wasn't good at all. I felt like my family was cursed with bad luck.

I had moved in to a nice apartment. I had to share it with a girl my age, 19, who looked familiar. Her name was Amanda Shane. I think I might have known her before but I don't really remember anymore. She was awfully familiar.

The next door neighbors were very loud and noisy. They must act like 9 year olds with their friends. They seem to obnoxious for me. I am shy and they, well, very loud. I couldn't imagine be dating them anytime soon.

-ooo000ooo-

I woke up in my bed for the first morning spent there on a beautiful, Monday morning. It felt warm and summer like. I jump in the shower in my personal bathroom. (Yeah I said it, a personal bathroom.) It was warm and steamy. I got out and met a nice fluffy, light blue towel. I picked out some cloths out of my big, oak dresser. Everything here in this apartment was amazing.

I picked out a purple t-shirt, black leggings, purple converse and one of my favorite hoodies, its black and says 'power moves only'. I brushed my hair out left it down. I loved my hair, it's straight light brown hair. It matches my amazing seeing eyes. Even though I am a geek, I didn't have glasses. I didn't need them. My eyes have perfect vision.

I walked to the kitchen and forgot to buy groceries for food. I guess I forgot and got side tract on making my room perfect. _Did I even eat yesterday before bed. Oh well. _I went to Amanda's door and knock. I wanted to see if she wanted to go out for breakfast and chat a bit to get to know each other. She opened the door still in her pajamas. _I must have woken her._

"Hey Mandy, mind if I call you that?" She nodded. "Anyways do you want to go out to eat? I forgot to but groceries. We could chat to get to know each other."

"Sure. Just let me get ready and I'll be out in 5?"

"Ok. I'll be in the living room. When your done come find me."

"Ok."

I went out to the living room and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and watched it for about 3 minuets. Then Amanda came out and said she was ready. I grabbed my keys and my wallet and headed out the door with Amanda. We jumped in my car and headed out to the nearest café.

We walked in and asked for a booth for two. We sat down across from a booth with two guys. One of the guys looked familiar, I couldn't put a finger on it. _Did I know him? _I ignored it but, the guy that I think I know kept staring at me. I have no idea why he is staring at me. I'm just a normal girl and not that very cute. _Bella just ignore him. Focus on Amanda and not that guy. _I focused back. The guy who was staring at me came over to over table.

"Excuse me but I couldn't manage to notice but came my friend and I join the party? It seems fun over here."

"Uh, sure. I guess." He motioned his friend over. The friend sat next to Amanda and they guy staring at me sat next to me. _This is getting kinda weird. _The guys look very familiar too. It's like everyone looks familiar now. _Did I know them from when I was here before I moved? _And that's when it hit me. All of the memories came back. I was sitting with my best friends from school.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I am thinking to put <em><span>Bajan's Girl<span>_ on waits for now. So sometimes I listen to music while I'm writing too, so any subjections for me to listen too? The music helps me a bit to focus more. Also, I think I could use 1 or 2 more OC's please. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Favorite. Review. Peace ~DolphinLiv :) **

**_-(Only girls please)_**-_  
>N<em>_ame (First and Last):__  
>Age (Around 19):<em>_  
><em>_Personality:  
>Backstory:<br>__Looks:  
>Everyday:<br>Formal:  
>Sleepwear:<br>Swimwear:  
><em>_Hobbies:  
>Likes:<br>Dislikes:  
><em>_How they met me (in Montreal):_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I am very happy you guys are enjoying this story too. I don't need any more OC's. What type of music do you think will help me type this story? What songs will help me progress this story? Peace ~Dolphin Liv**

A Friend Came Back; A BajanCanadian Fanfic  
>-Chapter 2-<p>

**Mitch's POV**

I was sad that Bella was gone. I didn't even know if she was coming back. We never had any contact to chat. I still loved her. She was my friend before Jerome came along. After she left I didn't know what to do with my life. She was my everything. We did everything together. We were two peas in a pod or brother and sister. I actually wanted to be more than friends.

All I'm doing now is living in an apartment with Jerome and recording minecraft with friends. I was board out of my mind. I wanted my Bella back.

-ooo000ooo-

I woke up a normal Monday morning, still board out of my mind. What could a boy who's 19 do? I just do my normal, boring routine, take a shower, get dressed and eat cereal. But there was no cereal this morning. I ran out yesterday and forgot to buy some. So I just decided to watch TV and wait for Jerome to wake up. Every morning he would wake up and the first thing he does is get himself a cup of his coffee.

"Hey biggums. No cereal today?"

"Nope. Ran out yesterday."

"Okay."

"I was thinking we could visit that café down the street if you want."

"Yeah. I feel like it's a lucky day today."

"Okay. You go get dressed I'll be here waiting."

"Okay. I'll be out in 5."

I sat there for a couple minutes but it felt like seconds. Jerome came out and we headed out to the café.

We got there and asked for a booth for two. A couple minutes later there was two girls who came in to the café and got a booth across from us.

One of the girls looked familiar. She looked like Bella. I missed her. The girls hair was the same light brown hair as Bella's. _Maybe she was Bella. There was a chance she came back for her 19th birthday. _The other girl with 'Bella', I knew because we were friends too. Amanda was her name. We actually went out went Bella was gone. We didn't go out for long. She wasn't really my type.

"Hey dood. Look who it is," I told Jerome.

"Bella?"

"Yeah I think so."

"No, it can't. There's no way that's her."

"The hair, the eyes, the everything. It's gotta be her."

"Huh, yeah. Maybe it is her."

"Hold on. I'm going to talk to her."

"Okay."

I got up from our booth and went over to their booth.

"Excuse me but I couldn't manage to notice but can my friend and I join the party? It seems fun over here."

"Uh, sure. I guess." _It's Bella._ I got Jerome to come over and he sat next to Amanda and I sat next to Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe that I found my best friend again. I've missed him so much.

"Is it really you Mitch?"

"Yeah. Is it really you Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Bella I've missed you!" We hugged.

"I have too. I thought I've never see you again Mitch."

"Bella, the day you left I was very sad. I never thought about this before but when you were here I wanted us to be more than friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I am having fun with this story now. How do you think Bella will take the news that Mitch likes her? Favorite. Review. I want to know how you like this story so far. Peace ~DolphinLiv<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry guys I forgot to post yesterday. I got distracted writing this. Well anyway, I think that this is the funest story I've ever written. I love this story a lot and I hope you guys do to. Enjoy this new chapter. Peace ~DolphinLiv **

A Friend Came Back; A BajanCanadian Fanfic  
>-Chapter 3-<p>

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, the day you left I was very sad. I never thought about this before but when you were here I wanted us to be more than friends."

_Did he really fell that way? Did I like Mitch back? I only thought of him as friends. But if you put it that way it could work. _

"Mitch, is that true? You liked me all this time and you didn't tell me?"

He blushed. "To be honest, yes I have. Bella, you are my everything. After you left I cried for weeks. I couldn't get over you leaving. I wanted you to stay forever. But now that you are back and even more beautiful, I can tell you this." He stopped and looked at Jerome. He nodded his head. _Did he know something I didn't? I need to catch up on what happened when I was gone. _I was very confused what happened. He came closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I love you." I froze. I was very shocked what he just said. I mouth was open. Everyone stared at me.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't know you would be so shocked. I just. Can't believe your here." _Mitch. Wow. Umm.. I am speechless. _I didn't say anything. I just sat there staring. I just, didn't know Mitch felt that way. I.. I can't talk right now.

"Bella, are you alright?" _Why would you ask that? _Oh. I guess I started crying. "You're crying Bella. Um.. I think I should go-"

"No." I cut off Mitch and put my hand on his arm. "I mean stay." I looked at his chocolaty brown eyes. They were endless. "Mitch stay. Please." We looked at each others eyes for a while. It was silent. Amanda and Jerome looked at us. They stared at us until we spoke again.

"Mitch, no one have ever told me that before. You're the first one. It's nice to know that some one actually loves me." He blushed. "But can we stay friends for awhile so I get to know what happened when I was gone, before we start dating, okay?"

"Yes. Anything you say Bella, its perfect." _Oh, Mitch. What am I going to do with you in my life again? _I gave him a smile and he smiled back. _This might actually work. _

We chatted about what happened when I was gone. I was shocked when Mitch told me that Amanda and him dated for a few days. I knew that she wasn't Mitch's type. I already knew Jerome from high school. Mitch, Amanda, him and I were best friends. We all got each others backs. We were our own little group.

A lot of chattering later, we ended up heading home after. I knew everything from the minute I left to the second I came back. I told them what happened in Washington too. Mitch was surprised that I wasn't that popular. I told them why was because I am very shy to new people and geeky so yeah.

When we got to our apartments, Amanda entered our apartment and Jerome entered his and Mitch's. Mitch and I were in the hallway by ourselves.

"What's with them?" I asked.

"No idea." We stood there awkwardly staring at each other again. _His eyes, they are wow. So perfect. _They had a little sparkle in them. Mitch took my hands in his.**(imagine there hands swinging back and forth) **"So what's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know yet."

He stopped holding my hands and came closer to me. He kissed my forehead. "Think about it tonight. Good night." He gave me a quick smile before entering his apartment. "Good night, babe." I reached out towards his apartment.

**Did you enjoy that ending? How sweet. I think this is my favorite chapter so far. What do you think? Anyways, Favorite. Review. Peace ~DolphinLiv :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. I decided to type some more because I can't wait until tomorrow. I just love this story a lot. It's fun and I just can't stop thinking about it. Well, tecnally I can but it will be in my mind still so yeah. I decided to put a song in this chapter because it's romantic for Bella and Mitch. Enough with the blabbering and on to the story! peace ~DolphinLiv **

A Friend Came Back; A BajanCanadian Fanfic  
>-Chapter 4-<p>

**Bella's POV**

That night I couldn't stop thinking about Mitch. _The kiss was so gentle. _I thought about the pro's and con's. I just didn't know either to say yes or stay friends. _Bella, stop being a baby. Just try a date and if you like it say yes and if you don't then just tell Mitch the truth._ I was confused with myself. _Do I like him? Or not? Does he like me? Or not? A good night sleep might help._ And after that thought I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I was surprisingly still thinking about Mitch. _I guess I can never get him out of my head anymore._ I did my normal rutine like every single day of my life has, take shower, get dressed, eat food, etc.

"Hey Bella." I turn around and see Amanda there.

"Oh hey Mandy. What's up?"

"I found a karaoke place around town and I was wondering if you wanted to go? Maybe we can invite the boys."

"Sure. I'm gonna go visit Mitch."

"Okay. Ill see you later I guess."

"Yup." I walked out of the apartment and went over to Mitch's apartment. _Okay, Bella you can do this. All you have to do is just ask him. Just stay calm and stay yourself. _I knocked on the door and Mitch opened it.

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"Amanda found this karaoke place and she was wonder if you guys would like to come."

"Sure, it's sound like fun. I get to sing with you." He smiled at me. I smiled back. "I don't know about Jerome. He might want to go. I'll ask him."

"Okay. Well I thought about it."

"So what's happing with us?"

"I thought about it and I thought we could go on 1 date and if I like it, then we can be together. And if I don't like it we can still be friends."

"Okay, sound good. When do u want to have that date?"

"Umm... Friday at anytime."

"Okay. I'll pick u up at 6."

"Yup. Umm.. Do you want my number? Since we're like.. dating?"

"Oh, um sure." He took out his phone and I told him my number and I got his. I put in my contacts.

"I'm gonna go."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I went back to my apartment and I told Amanda that Mitch wants to come and he doesn't know about Jerome yet.

After I went to my room and changed out of my normal comfy everyday cloths. I looked for something nice to wear. I found a strapless dark blue dress that goes to about to my knees. I put on some black wedges and did my hair. I curled my hair and left it down. I walked back in my room and my phone went off. It was Mitch.

**Mitch: Jerome said he would gladly come.**

**Me: okay I'll see u in a bit. ;)**

**Mitch: luv ya, bye :)**

**Me: bye :)**

I went out to the main room and told Amanda that Jerome is coming. She looked nice. She wore a silver dress with an aqua belt and knee high boots. She looked good in her outfit.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. I hope the boys are too."

"Me too." We left the apartment and went over to the boys door and I knocked. Jerome answered it.

"Hey girls." He turned around and yelled," Mitch you ready?" I hear a slight yes. A couple seconds later I find Mitch standing behind Jerome. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He looked nice, but not too fancy. He had a light gray button up and jeans with converse. He was holding his signature red and black sweatshirt. I knew he brought it everywhere he went.

"Is everyone ready to sing?" Amanda sung. Her voice wasn't bad. It was good but when you heard mine you would think I am a professional. We nodded.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go!" We left and jumped into the car that me and Amanda shared. We drove to the karaoke place and if wasn't that far.

We entered the place and it was amazing. It had a dance floor, lights and everything else you would need. My mouth was wide open when I stepped foot into the place.

"Omg this is amazing Amanda! How did you find this place?"

"Oh I just found it with a little, magic." I started laughing for no idea.

"Who's ready to party!"She yelled.I was excited.

A couple minutes I found Jerome making out with a girl. "Excuse me, Jerome?" He stopped kissing the file and turned around to find me.

"Oh sorry Bella, this is my girlfriend, Radha Bells. Babe, meet my friend Bella."

"Hi nice to meet you." We shook hands. The girl looked my age and had glasses. She wore an ender creaper hoodie with jean shorts. I couldn't tell what color hair she had but she had neon green eyes.

"I'm gonna go.." I left and found Mitch talking to the dj. _Was he requesting a song? _He went up to the mic and said, "I would like to dedicate this song to Ms. Bella, my bestest friend or my girlfriend. I love you Bella." Then he started singing.

"

When I met you in the summer To my heartbeat sound We fell in love As the leaves turned brown  
>We could be together baby As long as skies are blue You act so innocent now But you lied so soon When I met you in the summer<br>When I met you in the summer To my heartbeat sound We fell in love As the leaves turned brown  
>We could be together baby As long as skies are blue You act so innocent now But you lied so soon When I met you in the summer<br>Summer

"

He came down and hugged me. "Mitch that was beautiful."

"I know you would like it."

"Lets do a duet." He smiled and I smiled back. "Did you know Jerome had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. He told me he would go because his girlfriend was going."

"Wow. So you want to do the duet now?" He kissed my head.

"I'd love to."

**Ah. I love romantic endings. So adorable. Favorite. Review. Peace ~ DolphinLiv**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. I don't have much to say so on with the story. peace ~DolphinLiv**

A Friend Came Back; A BajanCanadian Fanfic  
>-Chapter 5-<p>

**Bella's POV**

We chose the song La Da Dee by Cody Simpson and sang a duet together. (**Bold=Bella **_Italic=Mitch _Underlined=Both)

"

**_Theres no way to say this songs about someone else_**  
><strong><em> Every time you're not in my arms<em>**  
><strong><em> I start to lose myself<em>**  
><strong><em> Someone please pass me my shades<em>**  
><strong><em> Don't let them see me down<em>**  
><strong><em> You have taken over my days<em>**  
><strong><em> So tonight i'm going out <em>**

_Yeah im feeling like_  
><em>There is no better place than right by your side.<em>  
><em> I had a little taste<em>  
><em> And im always for the party anywhere<em>  
><em> Cause all the girls are looking fine<em>  
><em> But your the only one on my mind<em>

La da dee  
><span> La la da doo<span>  
><span> La la da me La la da you<span>  
><span> La da dee<span>  
><span> La la da doo<span>  
><span> Theres only me Theres only you<span>  
><span> La da dee<span>  
><span> La la da doo<span>  
><span> La la da me<span>  
><span> La la da you<span>  
><span> La da dee<span>  
><span> La la da doo<span>  
><span> When you're gone I'll think of you<span>

_All these places packed with people_  
><em> But your face is all i see<em>  
><em> And the musics way to loud<em>  
><em> But your voice wont let me be.<em>  
><em> So many pretty girls around<em>  
><em> They're just dressing to impress<em>  
><em> but the thought of you alone<em>  
><em> Has got me smiling<em>  
><em> I dont know what to say next<em>

_Yeah im feeling like there is no better place than right by your side_  
><em> I had a little taste<em>  
><em> Now im always for the party anywhere<em>  
><em> Cause all the girls are looking fine<em>  
><em> but your the only one on my mind<em>

La da dee  
><span> La la da doo<span>  
><span> La la da me La la da you<span>  
><span> La da dee<span>  
><span> La la da doo<span>  
><span> Theres only me Theres only you<span>  
><span> La da dee<span>  
><span> La la da doo<span>  
><span> La la da me<span>  
><span> La la da you<span>  
><span> La da dee<span>  
><span> La la da doo<span>  
><span> When you are gone Ill think of you <span>

**Ill pretend the night is so beautiful**  
><strong> Take a photo with the bros<strong>  
><strong> La da dee<strong>  
><strong> La da da doo<strong>  
><strong> They won't see through my disguise Right here behind my eyes<strong>  
><strong> Replaying in my mind<strong>  
><strong> La dee da<strong>  
><strong> YEAH <strong>

_Im feeling like_  
><em> there is no better place than<em>  
><em> right by your side<em>  
><em> I had a little taste<em>  
><em> Now im always for the party anywhere<em>  
><em> Cause all the girls are looking fine<em>  
><em> but your the only one on my mind<em>

La da dee  
><span> La la da doo<span>  
><span> La la da me La la da you<span>  
><span> La da dee<span>  
><span> La la da doo<span>  
><span> Theres only me Theres only you<span>  
><span> La da dee<span>  
><span> La la da doo<span>  
><span> La la da me<span>  
><span> La la da you<span>  
><span> La da dee<span>  
><span> La la da doo<span>  
><span> When you are gone I'll think of you<span>

"

Everyone cheered and clapped. Mitch and I took a bow and walked off the platform/ stage.

"That was amazing Mitch. You did really good."

"You did too. We should sing together more. We make a good team. You see why people think we would be a cute couple."

"Yeah okay, so what do you want to do now?"

"We could either sing some more or leave."

"Sing it is!"

***Skip***

So after all the singing we got back to the apartments around midnight. I lost my voice to singing so many songs, and somehow my Jerome and Amanda got drunk. I had to drive their buts home. Mitch and I had very fun together. We sung a total of about 10 songs. I am changing my mind about the thing I told Mitch. I love him. I wouldn't mind if we go out a million times or just a few. I want to be with him forever now.

They went to bed meanwhile, I was in bed but texting Mitch.

**Me: Hey, I change my mind **

**Mitch: about what?**

**Me: us**

**Mitch: Oh, is it good or bad?**

**Me: it's good.**

**Mitch: k :) so?**

**Me: I want 2 b with u**

**Mitch: what do u mean?**

**Me: I mean by we will be 2gether, more than friends ;) 2night told me that I love u.**

**Mitch: :) k. R we still on 4 the date Friday?**

**Me: yes**

**Mitch: I'll C U on Friday, luv ya**

**Me: luv ya night babe :)**

**Mitch: :) night**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. It seems you are enjoying this story so I decided to post another chapter for you. Enjoy!~DolphinLiv**

A Friend Came Back; A BajanCanadian Fanfic  
>-Chapter 6-<p>

**Bella's POV (Skipping to Friday)**

I woke up nice and refreshed. Today was the date with Mitch. I missed him and I wanted to see his pretty little face. Wednesday and Thursday were like a blur to me. I barely remembered any of it. All I remember was playing minecraft and uploading videos to YouTube, nothing else.

I took a shower and ate. I didn't know what to wear so I just put on nice comfy cloths, it reminded me of the first day that I met Mitch again. A neon green tank top, blue jean shorts that go to my knees and black converse. Also of course I had a hoodie. I put my hair in a side braid. It was cute. Mitch didn't tell me what we were going to do. I was going to be surprised.

It was around 2 when he came over. He was in comfy cloths like me. He smiled when he saw me. I gave him a half smile.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise! Now shut your eyes and trust me." I did what he said and I guessed we got in his car. We got to the 'special' place and I still had my eyes closed.

"Just follow my voice and come to me." I followed it. The ground had changed. _Where are we Mitch? _I got him and he caught me. "Open." I opened my eyes and saw we were at the beach. The place where we first met. And I mean when we were 6. The day came back to me very clearly.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hi I'm Bella."_

_"Hi. I'm Mitchell, you can call me Mitch."_

_"We're going to be best friends forever."_

_*Flashback over*_

"Mitch, you took me to the beach were we met. That's amazing."

"Who couldn't. You said that we were going to be best friends forever and it will happen."

"Mitch. I love you."

"I do too." Then a magical thing happened. We had our first kiss. Were we met. His lips were soft. The kiss was very gentle but long. I rapped my hands around his neck and he rapped his hands on my waist. We came apart and I blushed.

"Wow."

"Mitch I don't want to leave you ever."

"Well you don't have to."

"But what about all the YouTube stuff? And Jerome? Who's going to take care of fluffy?"

"Hey, stop worrying. I have you now and you have me. I happy that I have you. You are my other half Bella."

"How sweet. How are we going to break the news to our views that we are together?"

"A vlog of course!" He whipped out his phone.

"Whoa, right now?"

"Yeah why not."

"Okay." I took out my phone too.

"Hey doods, it's Mitch or BajanCanadian here with a little something to say. Why don't you meet my best friend and new girlfriend Bella." He pointed the phone at me. I smiled and waved. "You heard me new girlfriend. We got together and we will do a lot more things together now. It's not just me anymore. It's now Bella and I. So yeah. I'll see you later. Take care. Bye." He turned off the recording and posted it to YouTube.

I started to vlog and I decided to copy Mitch's intro. "Hey doods, it's Bella here with a little vlog thing. So as you seen, if you are a BajanCanadian fan, you know I am together with Mitch. If not then, surprise! I am dating Mitch. We are best friends and something told me that we should be more than friends then we just got together. Take care bye." I shut off the recording and posted to YouTube.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Mitch asked.

"Prizza?"

"Prizza!" We ran to the car and he drove to the nearest pizza shop. We got out and my hand was in his. We were facially a couple. I was happy with Mitch and he was happy with me. We waited in line and I rested my head on his shoulder. We were cute together.

I hope one day Mitch will propose. I just love him so much. I don't want to lose him.

**Did you guys like that ending? Hope so. Normally chapters would take me a couple hours but now it's taking me a half hour to hour to write. Anyways, Review. Favorite. If you haven't notice I love Mitchell Donald Ralph Hughes. :) Peace ~DolphinLiv**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and comment, rate and favorite. Peace ~DolphinLiv**

A Friend Came Back; A BajanCanadian Fanfic  
>-Chapter 7-<p>

*Skip a year*

**Mitch's POV**

Bella and I have been really close and done a lot of things together. I was planning to propose to her today. I really loved her and I wanted her in my life forever. I planned to have a special place to propose at. Today was our 1 year anniversary. I made sure Amanda had her plans correctly so that I could have time to get things and set up.

I made Amanda bring Bella around town and shopping and distract her and when I was ready I would text Amanda. Then she would bring Bella to the memory beach. That's where I'm going to propose to her and hopefully she says yes.

**Bella's POV**

Mitch and I have been amazing together. When ever I'm down he would cheer me up. He's perfect and I had him. Today was our 1 year anniversary and I hope he had gotten me something special, maybe like a ring or something. I got up on a normal Friday and Amanda was already up. Either I slept in today or she got up early. She was smiling like a maniac. What was up with her.

"Uh, hi, Mandy. What's with the smile?"

"Oh. Nothing. Hey, lets go shopping together today. Lets go!" She pulled me along to the door. As she opened it I yelled, "Hey! I gotta get dressed first before we go." She looked at me and nodded. "Sorry."

I went to my room and got dressed. I threw on a white tank top with a jean jacket over the top with black leggings and white flats. I also had a gold heart necklace too. I left my hair down. I grabbed my phone and my handbag which was small and light brown leather. Amanda and I went out shopping. I had my phone with me so I took it out and sent Mitch a message. **Hey. Wht u up 2?** He didn't text back. He must have been busy.

She brought me to a dress store. "Why are we here Amanda?"

"Because you need a dress. You don't have any other dresses besides that strapless blue dress you wore to you first date with Mitch."

"Okay." So we shopped for like all day. I bought 2 or maybe 3 dresses, I don't remember. All the dresses where strapless. The first one is purple and went down halfway to my knees. Its sparkley at the top and flowy at the bottom. The second one is the same thing but in blue. The last one is white and princess like. It went halfway past my legs. All of them were very pretty.

After Amanda's phone when off when we got into the car. She smiled, kinda evily. She told me to close my eyes. _Again. Really? Where are we going now?_ She parked the car and w she helped me out and told me to follow her voice.

I found my way to a place and she told me to open my eyes. I opened them and found Mitch standing there, in a tux. All I knew what I was with Mitch and he looked good. He got down on one knee. I covered my mouth with my hands. "Isabella Rose Loket, I have known you for many years. We've been best friends for many years too. I love you and you love me. I couldnt have any other girl than you to be my beautiful wife. I want you in my life forever. Will you do the pleasure of marring me?"

I squealed a bit and then nodded my head. "Yes Mitchell Donald Ralf Hughes, I will marry you." I went to him and hi picked me up and spung me around in the air. "Ill love you forever, Mitch."

**Did you guys enjoy the ending? Hope so. I might have one more chapter but this might be the end. Im sorry. Anways I hope you enjoyed this entire story. Favorite. Review. Peace ~DolphinLiv**


	9. Chapter 8:The End

**A/N: Hey guys so I decided to make a last chapter for this story. I found a good song for this ending. Enjoy, Peace ~DolphinLiv**

A Friend Came Back; A BajanCanadian Fanfic  
>-Chapter 8; The Ending-<p>

**Bella's POV**

(Skip a couple months; June: The Wedding Day.)

I woke up in our new house. A few months we found a house for us, still in Montreal. We finally moved in a couple weeks ago and we're very happy. Jerome ended up dumping Radha and finding someone else very nice, Louise. Amanda is still searching for that special someone and I wonder what Claire is up too. I still kinda missed her.

I find me all by myself at home. I went to the kitchen and find a note on the table.

_To My beautiful Bella:_

_I'll see you at the wedding my princess. I'm at Jerome's place for right now. I love you baby.  
>I've always heard it's bad luck seeing the bride before the wedding. I love you my princess.<em>

_-Mitch =)_

I let out a smile. Mitch is just a sweetheart. I wish every girl could have a prince like him. I had to get ready for the wedding. I had my wedding dress picked out. Amanda and I went shopping together and found the perfect one. It's white, of course like mostly every wedding dress is, it's strapless and ball gown like and a veil. I put my hair up in a bun. I put a little makeup on, mascara, eyeliner and light blue eye shadow. I didn't like it but it's my day. I needed to look amazing for my hansom prince.

Amanda helped me with something's and others where Mitch's deal. We split some work so we could have things each other wanted. We had Mitch's Team Crafted crew be his best men and I didn't have many brides maids, just Amanda. She's my closest friend except for Claire, Mitch and Jerome.

Mitch and I decided to have the wedding where every memory of ours was made, the beach. Everyone looked amazing. Amanda and I both had a bouquet of different flowers. Since my family didn't really care anymore about me after they gave me my apartment they just went on their way. I walked the aisle by myself. I was waiting to see Mitch. I got the thumbs up to start walking. Each memory came to me at each step. All the good and bad times with Mitch.

_The day we met. The day I left him. The day I found him again. The day of our kiss. The day of the propose. And Now, our wedding. _I felt tears in my eyes. Mitch looked really cute in his tux next to his buddies. I came closer and closer to him. Finally when I got to him I noticed a familiar face in the front row. _Claire?_ I focused back on my amazing prince, looking into his chocolaty brown eyes. He staring into my brown eyes. I was happy. I stand there listening to the priest, holding Mitch's hands. He finally came around to the time we say yes.

"Do you Mitchell Donald Ralf Hughes take Isabell Rose Loket to be your wife?

"I do."

"Do you Isabell Rose Loket take Mitchell Donald Ralf Hughes to be your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss-" That's all I heard before Mitch slams his lips against mine. We stay like that for a couple seconds, but felt like hours.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Hughes." We take each others hands and walk down the aisle.

We head to a limo and get in a we get driven to our house. We head inside and set up some more things for the wedding party. We hired a dj and we have mostly everything.

***Skip a couple minutes***

Everyone one arrives and I have changed out of my wedding dress and into one of my dresses Amanda and I bought, the blue dress. The party was in the backyard. The swimming pool was filled with guests and some people were chating. Everything looked perfect. I was trying to find Mitch but instead I found a familiar face. I went up to her and tapped on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

"Bella, congrats."

"You know me?"

"Yeah. I couldn't miss my best friends wedding of course."

"Are you?"

"Claire, yes."

"Wow Claire. You came from Washington just to see me? Thats really nice of you."

"I came from Washington because yor my best friend and I couldn't miss the wedding for the world." We hugged.

"Have you seen my husband anywhere?"

"No, I haven't."

"Ok. I'm going to go find him."

"Okay. Ill see you later when its karaoke time."

"You do know me. Bye."

I walled around the hole backyard and I couldn't find him. So I decided to look in the house. Livingroom. Nope. Bathroom. Nope. Kitchen. Nope. There was only one place left. Our bedroom. I go down the hallway and find rose petals on the floor leading to the door. I opened the door and found Mitch stitting on the bed in his normal sweatshirt and jeans. I liked it when he was in his benj mood. He was cuter.

"Hey I've been looking all alround for you. Why are you in here?"

"I dunno. I came in here and changed out of the tux but then spaced."

I shrugged. "Oh well. Come on its time for karaoke and dancing." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

When the two of us got down to the backyard they had started the karaoke. I heard someone scream, "Hey its the beautiful couple! They have came and joined us." Everyone then turned and faced us. I noticed time had paced and it was getting darker. Everyone made a path so we could walk to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Mitch asked me.

"We shall." The music had changed to my favorite song, A Thousand Years by Chirstina Perri. This song makes me tear up everytime I hear it.

_Hear beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall,_

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt suddenly go away _

_Somehow..._

_One step closer.._

_I have died everyday _

_waiting for you_

_Darling dont be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more.._

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let _

_Anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling dont be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more..._

_All along I believed _

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more..._

_One step closer..._

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling dont be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more..._

_All along I believe _

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years..._

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more..._

**So thats the ending. I hope you guys enjoyed. This chapter took me a while to write. Anways peace ~DolphinLiv**


	10. New story info

**Hey guys Dolphin here! I'm sorry I haven't posted a new story yet. **

**It's been kinda frustrating to make a new story. What to call it. How to start it off. Names of characters. **

**But I will be posting a new story soon. I haven't left yet. I've been just trying to type and I've been reading my friends or random people's Fan fictions. **

**One that I really like that you should check out is one of my internet BFF's; isis0107. It's called ' Im in TEAM CRAFTED! '. Why don't go check her out. **

**Anyway, the new story's name in ' Twisted Feelings '. It might be out this weekend or next week. I'm not sure. Anyway I gtg. I'm going swimming in my pool. Peace ~DolphinLiv :) **


	11. contest on isis0107 page GO NOW!

**Hey guys! I have another announcement. **

**So one of my internet best friends, isis0107, is having a parody contest. **

**If you don't mind If you guys could go over and submit an OC and which parody you like the most. **

**here is the link to her story if needed: s/10554399/1/Parody-contest  
><strong>**IT ENDS NEXT WEEK SO GO CHECK IT OUT. **

**IF YOU DON'T I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! GO CHECK IT OUT NOW!**

**Well I gtg. I'm going back trying to type my new story ' Twisted Feelings. ' I doubt it will be done by this weekend but it depends if I can focus and find out how to start it and many other things. Anyway, peace ~DolphinLiv**


End file.
